


Взаимность как основа

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Тор и Локи, секс в тюрьме Локи.





	Взаимность как основа

**Author's Note:**

> ау по отношению к "Тор: Царство тьмы": нет Джейн, нет темных эльфов и эфира, Локи заперт в темнице без надежды на освобождение

— О, как повезло несчастному пленнику, — Локи посмотрел на Тора сквозь переплетение золотых энергетических нитей, вместо крепких стен и прутов спасавших Асгард и остальные миры от коварства гнусного бога. – Ты впервые пришел навестить меня, братец.  
Локи смотрел из-за края книги, не опуская ее, а Тор точно знал, что Локи улыбается своей извечной гадючьей ухмылкой, наблюдая за ним. Ничего нельзя было скрыть от мерзавца. Тор сделал шаг вперед, под свет, идущий из камеры Локи, скинул капюшон плаща эйнхерия, который не смог скрыть его от всевидящих глаз брата. Сколько раз он наблюдал за ним, занимая место охранника темницы, сколько раз проходил мимо, не спуская глаз с Локи, занятого своими обыденными делами, но только сейчас тот заметил Тора.  
— Впервые попался, если быть точным, — не упустил шанса ядовито уколоть брата Локи. — Я уже давно наблюдаю за тем, как ты наблюдаешь за мной. Ты скучаешь, брат? Так подойди, протяни мне руку, это же просто...  
Локи отложил книгу, подошел к кажущейся прозрачной стене, и Тор, завороженный его голосом, сделал шаг ближе, потянулся к протянутой руке брата и тут же сильнейшим, выбивавшим дух импульсом был отброшен к противоположной стене. Боль разливалась по телу, голову кружило, и сквозь шум в ушах раздавался издевательский смех. Локи хохотал, вытирая текущие по щекам слезы, смотрел на Тора, как на идиота — как смотрел всегда, будь он проклят! Тор, с трудом держась на ногах, поднялся, натянул капюшон на глаза, напоследок одарив брата ненавистью, всей, на какую был способен, и ушел.

— Я смотрю не только вперед, Тор, — голос Хеймдалля был густым и низким, словно плавящийся лед. Он проникал в разум Тора, минуя слух, завораживал и подчинял, а от смысла, который Наблюдающий вкладывал в слова, по спине бежал холодок. — Я вижу и то, что остается за моей спиной.  
Он обернулся, обжег Тора золотом глаз и снова обратил взор на простиравшиеся перед ним девять миров.  
— Я читаю твою душу, как открытую книгу, Тор, и мне не нравится то, что я в ней вижу.  
— От тебя ничего не скрыть, Хеймдалль.  
Тор встал с ним рядом, в очередной раз поражаясь красоте открывавшегося перед ним вида. Космос, в котором будто огромный золотой челн плавал Асгард, манил и завораживал, и за все сотни лет, что Тор видел его, он никак не мог к нему привыкнуть.  
— Иногда я хотел бы не видеть скрытого.  
— Наверное, мне стоило бы за это извиниться, — вздохнул Тор, кляня их с Локи беспечность. Прошло совсем мало времени, чтобы он мог забыть, как они предавались своей страсти везде, где могли, не боясь, что кто-то их застанет.  
Сейчас, когда Локи был заперт в темнице без надежды на освобождение, и это было меньшее, как он мог расплатиться за то, что натворил, Тор все еще думал о нем. Вспоминал его, ощущал его, скучал по нему. И кто еще, кроме Хеймдалля, мог узнать об этом. Возможно, это послужило причиной того, что Тор пришел именно к нему. Ни с кем больше он не смог бы поделиться сокровенным, никто не понял бы его. Тор и сам не понимал, что было говорить про друзей.  
— Я не одобряю, — проник в его мысли голос Хеймдалля.  
— Я тоже, — согласился Тор. — Но это сильнее меня.  
— Свартальфахейм неспокоен. Стоит навести в нем порядок.  
— Цверги бунтуют? — Тор поражался тому, что это нисколько его не волновало. В другое время он первым бы предложил отправиться в дальний мир, чтобы приструнить наглых карликов, возглавил бы свой отряд и показал, в чьих руках власть, но сейчас желания покидать Асгард было все меньше, и оно таяло с каждым днем, как оплывающая свеча. — Скажи отцу, он отправит туда эйнхериев.  
— Отцу? — всегда невозмутимое лицо Хеймдалля изменилось всего на миг, но Тор заметил. — Да, я скажу ему.  
Продолжать разговор было бессмысленно. Тор знал, что Хеймдалль не одобряет его мыслей и чувств, его тоски. Но Хеймдалль не выражал своих эмоций. За долгие века, что он нес свою службу, он видел слишком много — а еще о большем знал. Осуждать Хеймдалль не умел.  
Но Тор отлично справился с этим без него.

Гнетущая тоска раздирала грудь. Тор ненавидел Локи — это было правдой. И Тор все еще страдал по Локи — с этим тоже нельзя было спорить. Два этих чувства были одним, как Уроборос, поглощали друг друга, питались и росли, и чем больше Тор любил Локи, тем сильнее ненавидел.  
Видя состояние друга, его вечные спутники не могли найти покоя. Наперебой они старались отвлечь: Фандрал — женщинами, краше которых не было во всех Девяти мирах; Вольстагг — добрыми пирами, на которых мед и пиво лились рекой; Хогун — жаркими битвами. Но Тор лишь улыбался прекрасным девам, к чьим улыбкам оставался холоден, не пьянел даже после бочки мёда, а на устроенных турнирах в труху размалывал щиты противников молотом, лишь на последних мгновениях вспоминая, что не врага видит перед собой, а такого же асгардца, как он сам.  
Тор начал избегать всех: друзей, мать, старался не попадаться под око отца. Все чаще и чаще он надевал форму эйнхерия, брал золотое копье и спускался в темницу, медленно шел по коридору, мимоходом глядя в полупустые клетки, а у камеры Локи замедлял ход. Тор едва заметно наклонялся, стараясь, чтобы капюшон скрывал его лицо, и смотрел так долго, как мог, пытаясь не выдать себя. Локи всегда был разным — и самим собой. Он мог сидеть, глядя в стену, но видя вместо нее что-то свое. Он мог лежать на кровати, читая книгу, и Тора не волновало то, что заключенному запрещено приносить что-то в камеру. Он мог лениво грызть яблоко или упражняться в иллюзиях, или левитировать по камере предметы, будто жонглируя. Иногда Локи ел, иногда спал. Иногда он, сложив за спиной руки и уверенно расставив ноги, смотрел на проходившего мимо стражника, и тогда Тор опускал голову очень низко, одновременно желая и боясь возможности быть узнанным.  
Тор спускался в темницу все чаще, и вероятность того, что Локи раскроет его, становилась все выше. Но Тор не мог заставить себя прекратить.  
До этого дня он словно не понимал, что рискует. Увидеть Локи ему было нужнее.

Долго это длиться не могло, Тор должен был понимать. Но все равно слова Локи напугали его.  
— О, как повезло несчастному пленнику...  
Локи читал, и поэтому Тор позволил себе идти мимо него медленно, запоминая и впитывая каждое его движение, каждую морщинку, прорезавшую гладкий бледный лоб. Выражение лица Локи менялось, пока он читал, а Тор, чувствуя, как разрастается пожар в груди, смотрел на него — такого знакомого, такого незнакомого, любимого и ненавистного. И сейчас больше, чем всегда.  
Локи подловил его — как бывало уже не раз, но в другой жизни.  
— Ты впервые пришел навестить меня, братец. Впервые попался, если быть точным.  
Локи стоял за золотой сетью, такой близкий и далекий, почти домашний. Простая тканая рубаха с распахнутым воротом, привычные кожаные штаны, волосы, растрепанные и спутанные за время заключения, падали на лицо. Но змеиная усмешка, скользнувшая по губам, принадлежала Локи — тому, которого Тор знал всю жизнь и даже больше.  
— Протяни мне руку, это так просто...  
Тор, сглатывая сухой ком, вставший в горле, смотрел на длинные пальцы, которыми Локи творил свое колдовство. Не только обычное, но и то, что оставалось лишь между ними, в темноте и тишине спальни, под блеклым светом масляных ламп. Тор, забывая себя, протянул руку навстречу в жалкой попытке коснуться брата, и был немедленно наказан сильнейшим разрядом защитной сети.  
Локи, смотря на то, как трясет головой Тор, пытаясь вытрясти из ушей бьющий по разуму шум, усмиряя боль, пронзившую тело, смеялся. Смеялся обидно и громко, будто все плохое, что случалось с Тором, было лучшей его наградой.  
Но ведь именно так и было.  
— Лицезрей же меня, брат!  
Зная его так хорошо, как Тор сам себя не знал, Локи, все еще издеваясь, разорвал ворот рубашки, обнажая грудь. Тор, перед глазами которого все еще было мутно, и мелькали искры, забыв обо всем, смотрел, как Локи, томно разводя края рубашки в стороны, стягивает ее с плеч.  
— По мне ли ты скучаешь, Тор? Скучаешь ли ты, Тор?  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел тот, сплевывая натекшую из разбитой десны кровь. Локи, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на ярко-красные капли на полу, а потом поднял голову, встречаясь с братом глазами.  
— Ты проливаешь королевскую кровь, братишка. Что скажет папа?  
— Ненавижу тебя...  
— Твои губы говорят одно, а тело говорит другое, — насмехался Локи. — Я же слышу только "Я желаю тебя, брат!".  
— Ненавижу...  
— Придумай что-то новое! — вдруг крикнул Локи. Он сам едва удерживался на краю — в опасной близости от коварной золотой сети. Он кричал, некрасиво открывая рот, глаза блестели бешенством. Тор против воли попятился. — Ты приходишь сюда каждый день, каждый день, Тор! Ты ходишь мимо меня, думая, что я не узнаю, что я не увижу под этим плащом тебя! Светлейшего Тора, храбрейшего Тора, будущего великого короля Тора! Ты думаешь, что можешь наслаждаться моим заточением, и ты наслаждаешься им! Но, знаешь, что, Тор? Одно утешает меня, лишь одно дарит мне радость от этого заточения. То, что Один наказал не только меня, но и тебя тоже. Потому что я знаю, что ты снова придешь, пусть не завтра, но через день или неделю, или даже месяц. Но ты вернешься.  
Локи прекратил кричать, перешел на шепот, но каждое его слово оглушало.  
— Потому что ты все еще не можешь жить без меня. Потому что я все еще владею тобой. И ты, Тор, ты в моей власти.  
Локи сжал кулак, показывая, как владеет Тором, а у того перехватило дыхание. Волна ненависти, всепоглощающей ненависти и жажды убить, поднявшаяся в его груди, схлестнулась с такой же огромной волной — но уже любви и настоящей жажды. Он хотел убить Локи и хотел взять его, подчинить себе, напиться его дыханием, насытиться телом. Тор чувствовал, как от ступней до макушки его охватывает пламя, разум отказывает ему, оставляя после себя лишь решимость и безрассудство. Перехватив выпавшее из руки копье, Тор размахнулся и метнул его, замыкая цепь вокруг древка, и пока по стене шли искрящиеся волны, успел прорваться сквозь нее, всего на один вдох опередив яркое пламя, которым вспыхнуло копье и рассыпалось белым пеплом.  
— Думаешь, можешь взять меня силой? — ярился Локи, и на кончиках его пальцев играло пламя, собиравшееся в тугой комок. — Попробуй, братишка...  
Локи посылал в него файерболы, отталкивал сильнейшими вихрями, а Тор, прикрывшись согнутой рукой, шел на него, черпая силы в своей ярости и желании. Тор двигался медленно, но упорно, заставлял Локи отступать, а тот терял самообладание, оскорбляя и пытаясь уничтожить его, но все чаще промахивался, упускал шансы. Тор надвигался на него неумолимо, обжигал идущим изнутри жаром, а Локи, чьи губы все еще пытались скривиться в насмешливой гримасе, вдруг опустил руки.  
— Не подходи, — в его голосе была капитуляция, хотя пламя все еще клубилось на пальцах. — Я убью тебя. Мне нечего терять.  
Тор ничего не сказал. Последний шаг дался ему с трудом, но он его сделал. Он прижал брата к стене, перехватил за запястья руки, поднял их и удержал над головой.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — настал черед Локи выплевывать эти слова Тору в лицо, но в них не было уже ничего, кроме бессилия.  
— Наши чувства всегда были взаимны, — напомнил Тор за секунду до того, как смять своими губами губы Локи.  
Они были сухими и жесткими, царапали запекшейся коркой, но для Тора не было их слаще. Рот Локи был горячим и влажным, язык сражался с его языком, пытаясь вытолкнуть, Локи старался укусить, отомстив за то, что сдался, но любое его движение дарило Тору только удовольствие. Он целовал Локи, прижимался к нему, выпустил его руки, и те бессильно упали, но только для того, чтобы через несколько мгновений оказаться у Тора на плечах. Локи рычал в поцелуе, с его языка, как со змеиного жала, капал яд проклятий, но они не ранили, а ласкали распаленного Тора. Тот чувствовал под собой длинное гибкое тело, сохранившее силу и стать, такое знакомое и родное, и Тор знал, как правильно коснуться его, пробуждая ответное желание.  
Рубашка Локи оказалась на полу, Тор царапал его грудь застежкой плаща, и Локи стонал от причиняемой боли. Тор отступил от него едва ли на расстояние пальца, сорвал плащ, оставшись в кожаном доспехе, а Локи проворно расстегивал каждую застежку, распутывал стягивавшие нагрудник шнуры.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептал он, когда Тор прижался губами к его шее, вылизывал чувственное место за ухом. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Локи, мягкие и вьющиеся, заставил его отклонить голову, чтобы длинная шея выгнулась, принимая ласки. Кожа Локи обжигала, Тор прижимался к его груди своей, уже освобожденной от доспеха и рубашки, чувствуя, как смешиваются в общий костер оба пламени, что их сжигали.  
— Повторяй это чаще, — попросил Тор, сумев посмотреть в его глаза, уже затопленные желанием.  
— Ненавижу, — послушно откликнулся Локи, успев произнести это до того, как Тор ловкой подсечкой сбил его с ног и подхватил на руки.  
Ложе в темнице Локи было узким и неудобным, под весом двух тел скрипело и продавливалось. Но Тор терпел, а Локи не спрашивали. Тор больше рвал, а не снимал с них одежду, кромсал ее в клочки, на задумываясь о том, как быть дальше. Он нуждался в теле Локи, в том, чтобы быть рядом с Локи. Тор не уставал целовать его, хотя губы распухли и стали сверхчувствительными. Он касался ими щек брата, водил кончиком носа по выгнутой шее, облизывал выступивший кадык. Локи стонал под ним, и Тор еще не слышал звуков прекраснее. Будто песня, они вливались в его разум, раскрывая в нем все темные желания, что Тор безуспешно пытался вытравить. Все было тщетно. Локи был рядом, и Тор терялся в нем, растворялся и пропадал, как и раньше.  
Тело Локи было упругим, привычно подчинялось рукам Тора. Локи раскинул ноги, обнял ими за поясницу, открываясь с такой откровенностью, что вышибало дух. Тор приподнялся над ним, скользил взглядом от покрывшего щеки румянца, от затуманившихся глаз и приоткрытого распухшего рта. Он видел яркие пятна, оставшиеся от его зубов на шее Локи, смотрел на его вздымавшуюся грудь, на поджатый живот и ниже — там, где они соприкасались бедрами, где их члены были прижаты друг к другу в одинаковом возбуждении.  
— Скажи мне это еще раз, — попросил Тор, а Локи хрипло прошептал:  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Смажь себя, — попросил Тор, а Локи, вспыхнув, снова поддался. Тор сжал его член, мягко обвел пальцем головку, размазав выступившую влагу по уздечке и морщинке на подтянувшейся мошонке. Между ног Локи было влажно и гладко от ароматного масла, и Тор провел между ягодиц пальцем, обвел мягкие края. Внутри Локи тоже было скользко, палец двигался свободно, хотя и туго. Тор проглотил выступившую слюну. Он только сейчас понял, как давно не брал Локи, как давно не чувствовал его узости и жара тела вокруг своего члена, и теперь терял терпение и остатки разума, когда думал об этом.  
Тор едва держался на одной руке, дрожал и торопился, пытаясь направить член в тело Локи, а тот нисколько не помогал, двигая бедрами, стараясь потереться членом о живот Тора. Локи ухватился за перекладину в изголовье кровати, опирался на жесткий матрас лопатками, обхватив Тора ногами. Они двигались жадно и невпопад, мешая друг другу, и Тору пришлось упасть на Локи, придавив к кровати. Только потеряв возможность дышать под огромным весом, Локи успокоился, позволил развести себе ноги, приподнял бедра, и Тор, направляя член рукой, понемногу, чувствуя, как туго и горячо становится ему, ввел его внутрь.  
Локи снова сжался, стянул член в себе, выгнулся навстречу телу Тора, замыкая их друг в друге. Двигаться было невозможно, и Тор, смаргивая выступившие слезы, застыл, пережидая, пока Локи привыкнет и позволит взять себя так, как Тору хотелось все эти бесконечные месяцы. Дыхание Локи понемногу выровнялось, тело расслабилось, и Тор, оперевшись на руки, перенес вес на бедра, с силой двигая ими, вбиваясь в Локи все быстрее. Он дал себе свободу, позволил вести инстинктам и чувствовал, что Локи сделал то же самое.  
Забыв о распрях, ненависти, ярости, переплавив их в желание, что сжигало обоих, они двигались в одном ритме, и это было так привычно, так знакомо, что все прошедшие годы казались одной секундой, которая не смогла заставить их забыть друг друга. Тор вбивался в Локи все быстрее и сильнее, не встречая сопротивления, а Локи, закрыв глаза и понукая его сорванными стонами, принимал его в себя. Тор томился, торопил оргазм, чтобы выплеснуть в Локи все накопленное желание, пот струился по лицу, глаза щипало. Едва сумев вытереть глаза о плечо, Тор снова открыл их и больше не закрывал, глядя на то, как меняется лицо Локи, доходившего до пика.  
На это Тор готов был смотреть целую вечность, хотя и знал наперед, что будет. Бессчетное число раз Локи кончал в его объятиях, но каждый раз был другим. Рот Локи округлился, язык скользил по губам, увлажняя, и Тор, издав короткий рык, впился в них, стараясь быть с братом, быть в брате так полно, как мог. Он вогнал член до основания, прижался к Локи грудью, целовал его, чувствуя, как растворяется в нем, и оргазм, острый и быстрый, вскипал во всем теле. Тор слышал, что кричит в рот Локи, пока его семя разливалось в теле брата, а Локи, дрожа под ним, догонял его оргазм, и только тихий хрип, пойманный губами Тора, сопровождал его.  
Сил двигаться не было, член Тора, все еще крепкий, был в теле Локи. Ноги брата соскользнули с поясницы Тора, Локи обмяк и бессильно смотрел в потолок камеры. Его губы больше не кривились в усмешке — на них играла довольная улыбка, и Тор гордился собой за то, что смог усмирить это ледяное пламя, которое по прихоти судьбы стало его сводным братом и любимым.  
— Ненавидишь меня? — спросил он, нависая над Локи так, что они соприкасались носами. Ответ Тор скорее почувствовал, как выдох на коже.  
— Больше жизни, — но вид Локи как никогда противоречил его словам.  
— Как никогда взаимно, — усмехнулся Тор, касаясь его щеки губами.

Сегодня, завтра, через месяц и тысячу лет — он все также взаимно будет ненавидеть Локи, любить Локи, брать и получать Локи, потому что — смешно признаться — все в их жизнях было взаимно.


End file.
